Endless Kisses
by HappyFace1886
Summary: Series of oneshots concerning my female favorite character Miura Haru! HaruxMultiple Chapter 3: Returning the Favor 5986 GokuHaru
1. Peace in War 1886

**Peace in War**

**Story Summary:** Series of oneshots concerning my female favorite character Miura Haru! HaruxMultiple

**Chapter Summary:** A moment of peace during the war between the Millefiore and Vongola. A world where Miura Haru is aware of the Mafia and is Hibari Kyoya's lover. Slight GokuderaHaru, but mostly HibariHaru

AU: ...I really should be doing my work instead of writing this, but I couldn't help it! XD There are various pairings with Haru and I'm open for suggestions!

I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!!! Also, I have not read this and am not familiar with this whole beta thing... so... er... help?

Another note. Made a tiny edit. Thank you Princess one99five for the tip :3

* * *

"Kyo-kun," Haru whispered, poking at the face of her slumbering lover. His eyebrows knitted in a sign of discomfort and she giggled. Her Kyo-kun was always so grumpy when woken up so early in the morning. The laughter faded as she remembered why she was waking him so early in the first place.

...how long has it been since Tsuna-san was killed?

Almost as if he sensed her depressing thoughts, Hibari's piercing eyes opened. "What are you doing Haru?"

Her face flushed when she realized how stupid she must have looked, her finger still poking Hibari's face while she was listlessly staring at the wall behind Hibari's bed. Laughing in embarrassment, she pulled away only to squeak when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her forward.

"Oomph," she landed on top of his bare chest and despite how intimate they had become over the years, the flush of her face darkened. She had forgotten that Hibari had simply shed his bloodstained clothes on the ground last night before promptly falling asleep in bed. Haru tried to sit up, but his hand had managed to snake around her waist.

"Stay," he ordered, relishing at the feel of her soft form on top of his.

Haru almost gulped and nodded slowly, pressing her cheek against his chest. She could hear the lull of his heartbeat and imperceptible sighed.

The heartbeat proved that he was alive...

That he was still with her...

* * *

"_He's dead," Gokudera's voice was almost lifeless as he stood against the wall of Haru's living room. She looked at him in surprise._

"_What?"_

"_He's dead... the Tenth... h-he... he's dead..." at the sound of his words, choked in emotion, Haru immediately embraced him, swallowing her own misery. His arms wrapped themselves around her, pulling her tightly against him as if he was afraid that she would disappear as well. Haru didn't need to look down to know that Gokudera was crying._

_Tsuna-san..._

_Tears leaked out from her eyes, but she didn't say a word, knowing that Gokudera needed comfort more than her. Instead, she tightened her arms around him, quietly listening to his silent tears._

_Tsuna-san was dead..._

* * *

"Stop thinking stupid things," his low tenured murmur brought her out of her reverie and Haru tried to clandestinely wipe away the upcoming tears. When she felt him running his hand through her hair, she knew he was aware of how she had been about to cry.

"Sorry, sorry," she tried to say cheerfully. "Haha, you know me, I always think of stupid things."

"Yes, it makes me wonder what you would do without me." He said wryly only to be smacked on the chest by her. Haru scowled and rested her chin on his chest, giving him her most fierce glare, but the ferocity was difficult to get across since her eyes were still watery.

She wanted to yell at him that she could live without him, but the words were stuck in her throat. No, there was no way she could survive without him. He had gotten too close to her heart, closer than she had ever thought he would.

If...

If he was to die...

"I believe I've told you to stop thinking morbid thoughts," Hibari said in displeasure and Haru began to laugh nervously, knowing how cranky he could be when annoyed. Also, if she continued to annoy him, not only was he going to torment her the rest of the day, he was also going to take it out on the rest of the Family and though Gokudera probably deserved it, she'd rather not be pestered by him about how her lover was beating the crap out of and terrorizing members of the Family.

It was so hard to resist the temptation to beg Hibari to stay, to stop fighting in this dreadful war, but Haru knew better than that. Over the years she had gotten closer to her love, she learned that he loved fighting more than anything. Though she would never truly understand his passion for a life-or-death battle, she had come to accept it. Besides, she trusted him and knew he would always return to her.

No matter what.

"Hahi!" Haru squealed when she felt a strike on her head. She looked up at Hibari in disbelief. The jerk had actually hit her on the head! "What was that for?!"

"You were annoying me." He replied.

"What? I didn't even say anything!" she yelled, trying to pull away from his embrace. Hibari pulled her forward and she landed on top of his chest face forward this time. "Oomph."

"Your mouth isn't the only thing that talks." Hibari answered with a smirk, placing his hand on top of her back so that she would not be able to pull away. He began to slowly stroke her hair, relishing at its softness. "And stop moving... before I bite you."

"You forgot the 'dead' part." She commented, but sighed under his gentle touch. It was very rare when Hibari was affectionate, so why waste the moment?

"You should know by now that for you, koishi," his eyes gleamed hungrily and Haru wondered if she would have been better off keeping her mouth shut, "it is more pleasurable to bite you than to bite you dead."

.........

"K-Kyo-kun! Y-You have work, remember? K-Kyo-kun! WAAAAAAIIIIIITTTT!!!!" her screams and yelped filled the room, temporarily erasing the bloodstained memories that haunted the steps of all those involved in the war.

For everyone knows that even during times of war, there are moments of peace that are cherished and loved.

* * *

Haha... the end?

I wrote this while thinking about the Wars that are currently happening in this modern time... and though I think I failed in trying to make it seem more... I dunno... nice or sad or whatever, I hope you all liked it!

Like I said, I'm open to suggestions, as long as the pairing is Haru with someone. It can be a 3-some for all i care. XD I can't promise that I'll be able to update really fast since I'm busy, but I'll try my best. Right now is one of those rare moments where I kind of... yea, kind of have the time to write... though with Monday coming, I think that time is going to disappear REAL fast. And also, be warned, whatever I write might also be kinda short... haha, yea, sorry about that.

Well anyways, review please!!!!!

Flames will be used to make yummy smores and don't worry, I'll share them with everyone!


	2. Need You 8086

**Need You**

**Chapter Summary: **Haru always thought she was the useless one in the Vongola Family... she just never realized just how important she was to him... Pure YamamotoHaru

AU: i really don't have time to do this since I should be studying, but i decided to take a break and write something. Funny thing is, the thing that was supposed to take only like half an hour last over two hours. I kept deleting it because I hated how it was turning out. This version is better than the rest so I hope everyone enjoys!!!! I worked really hard on this one!!!

I had a hard time choosing which pairing to do next so I decided to allow the readers decide through a poll on my bio page. I'll keep it up so you guys can decide which pairing I should do next, but I'm taking out Yamamoto from the poll. If someone wants me to do another one with Yamamoto and Haru, tell me and I'll put him back on the poll.

Now, I hope you all enjoy this!

Ah! One more thing. I know I don't know this person, but this chapter is also dedicated to **xxkoffeexx** who's KHR fic, Girlfriend just totally blew me away. If you're a YamaHaru/8086 fan, then I would definitely recommend you guys read it. It's really cute and sweet!!!

* * *

The bark of the tree was rough against her back, but it was hard to concentrate on the discomfort as her attention was fully on the person in front of her. The hands that had been gently holding her shoulders were now all over the place. One of them had strayed up into her hair, tugging at the pin until her long hair was cascading down around her.

_Takeshi_, she wanted to whisper, but it was muffled by the hungry kiss.

Gentle Takeshi...

Powerful Takeshi...

Dangerous Takeshi...

She rarely saw the last two, but whenever he kissed her, whenever he made love to her, she would always see all three of those personalities combined together.

The hand tangled in her hair tightened its grip and pulled her forward, pressing her lips harder against his, almost as if he couldn't get enough of her taste. The feel of his tongue against hers was electrifying and she mewled softly at the way he teased her, pleading at him to give her more.

Regrettably, the need for air was much greater.

"Ta-Takeshi," she panted softly, her eyes glazed as she tilted her head, allowing him to indulge himself with her neck. It was so hard to speak, especially with the way he was teasing her pulse with his tongue. "W-We shouldn't... n-not here..."

"Three days," the feel of his breath against her neck made her shiver and Haru clenched her eyes shut. "I haven't seen you or touched you for three days."

"I know," she ran her hand through his hair. The tone of his voice was razor sharp like the katana he wielded and made her weak in the knees. There was so much power in his mere presence that it was sometimes difficult to believe that he was actually the carefree, fun Takeshi she had known during their teenage years.

He had changed... and yet he hadn't.

The assassin of the powerful Vongola Family.

The one who showed no mercy whenever a threat dared to come near the Family.

The one who could gut and torture an enemy in one moment before smiling and laughing in the next.

He was the Sword Emperor everyone feared and revered, who fooled everyone with that gentle smile before running his sword through their neck.

"I missed you," he whispered. The hands that had been almost desperately running over her petite form stilled and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her.

"Me too," she whispered back.

They were no longer children.

* * *

"_What's wrong Yamamoto-san?" Haru asked wide eyed as he stood in front of her apartment door, his eyes lowered and his hands both clenched. For a moment she thought he was crying, but she thought against it. There was no way Yamamoto-san would cry. He was too strong. He was the pillar of the group. If he cried, she wouldn't know what to do._

_When he lifted his gaze, she almost wished he was crying._

"_Yamamoto-san?" she asked softly, hating how weak her voice sounded. She gasped when she saw the blood staining his hands. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"_

_When she reached out to grab his hand, he immediately jerked his hand away and pulled away, his back slamming against the wall._

"_Ya... Yamamoto-san?" she questioned, surprised by his reaction._

"_I..." he didn't appear frightened or sad. There was just a blank stare in his eyes despite how he held his hands so tightly he was starting to shake. "I did it to protect Tsuna..."_

"_Wh-?" she almost demanded to know what happened to Tsuna-san, but stopped when she saw how his shaking had increased. This wasn't the time for stupid interrogations. "Tell me Yamamoto-san."_

"_I did it to protect him," he repeated, almost as if he was trying to convince himself._

* * *

_He saw the worry and concern shining brightly in her eyes._

_What was he doing here?_

_He was only eighteen, yet here he stood in front of her doorsteps with his hands stained in that disgusting color. He shouldn't be here. He should be at home, practicing the Shigure Souen Ryu, to make sure he would be strong enough to stop another attack on Tsuna._

* * *

_Haru took a step forward towards him._

"_No matter how many times I beat him, he kept coming back." Yamamoto whispered almost frenziedly, remembering how the day had started._

* * *

_The sky had been so blue, the perfect day to play some ball._

_He and Tsuna had been walking home, just the two of them since Gokudera was still recovering from the bento Bianchi had secretly packed him, when the man with the sword appeared._

_He remembered breaking the arm of the man with the hilt of his sword, but the man merely switched hands._

_He broke that arm too, but the man just charged with the sword held by his mouth._

_Broke the leg and the other one too..._

_But the man had just kept coming..._

* * *

"_It was my fault," he said to her, the blank stare remaining even after Haru reached out and held his hands. His first thought was to jerk his hands away from her, but he was too consumed in the memory. "I could have knocked him out. I could have run away and drag Tsuna with me. But... But I..."_

_The options had all been clear to him, but the side of him, this other side of him he hadn't been aware of until now had whispered to him._

_Kill him._

_Kill the bastard before he causes any more trouble for the Decimo._

"_I killed him," he whispered._

_The assassin side of him had finally truly awakened._

_Haru should have gasped or at least should have been shocked by this, but instead she looked at him with tears in her eyes. Yamamoto looked down at their joined hands. The blood in his hands was dry and so did not stain hers. Her hands were so pale, so white, so... pure compared to his._

_What was he doing here?_

"_It's okay Yamamoto-san," Haru whispered. He had been protecting Tsuna-san, but saying that to comfort him would have no meaning. She couldn't tell him that everything would be alright. That would only be lying to him. Instead, Haru lowered their hands and moved closer, pressing her head against his chest._

_They were too close._

_Too intimate._

_It wasn't proper for her to be so close to him._

_But he deserved it._

"_If you can't cry, I'll cry for you..."_

* * *

His hand slipped underneath her shirt and teased the hem of her bra. Her sweet mouth parted into a small 'o' when she felt his large, warm hand encasing her sensitive breast. "Takeshi!"

He needed her.

He wasn't afraid to admit it.

It had taken him a while to figure out why he had gone to her of all people on that particular day, but he had never forgotten once he realized the truth.

"Ah!" she cried softly into his ear when he teased her nipple, her breasts tightening in reaction to his touch.

He needed her.

* * *

"_How many?" she sat on her bed with her legs crossed as he sat against the wall, the katana propped against his shoulder. _

_It was now a sort of ritual for them now._

_During the day, they would smile and act cheerful around their friends to keep up the façade that nothing was wrong. But during the night, they would meet at Haru's apartment and talk to each other in her room._

_It was in the darkness of her room that the truth came out._

"_Five," he simply answered._

_The large number didn't surprise her. He was starting to get well-known within the Mafia World, the prodigy of the sword that had defeated the sword master of the Varia. He was now a target by the best of the best._

"_When?"_

"_At home," he leaned against the sword, feeling a sense of security and comfort at the knowledge that his weapon was nearby. "Otousan was out at the store."_

"_...I'm glad you're okay."_

* * *

When he had first met Haru, he had seen her as an interesting friend of Tsuna's. She was eccentric and spontaneous, but she was very loyal to Tsuna. Despite how she knew Tsuna loved Kyoko, she stood by his side and did her best to help him.

Perhaps it was her loyalty that made him trust her.

Or maybe it was the way she always pushed back the demons that haunted her aside the moment she saw that a friend was in trouble.

But maybe... just maybe...

It was because of the way she smiled.

* * *

_The first time he kissed her, both had been unprepared._

_He had moved by instinct. One moment he heard the sound of her soothing voice talking to him and the next, he was bending forward with his lips pressed against hers._

_She had stared at him in surprise but hadn't moved away._

_The silence, he had taken for acceptance._

_She didn't resist when he deepened the kiss. Instead, she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer, their entangled bodies falling on top of her bed._

* * *

Reborn smiled as he stood on top of the ledge of the roof, his keen eyes catching through the open window, the two figures sprawled on top of the black couch. He had always known that Yamamoto had the skills to be a great assassin and he had been well aware of the trauma that he would have to overcome the first time he killed.

Reborn had expected Yamamoto to turn to his father for advice so imagine his surprise when he discovered that the one Yamamoto relied on for comfort was Haru.

"Love works in mysterious ways, doesn't it?" Bianchi said with a chuckle as she stood beside him on the ledge.

He simply smiled and lowered the tip of his hat, almost in acknowledgement of the slumbering couple.

* * *

Haru smiled sleepily as Yamamoto rested his head on her shoulder. His hand held hers tightly, feeling reassured at her mere presence and touch. He no longer clung to his sword. The soft sound of his breath and the feel of his chest rising and falling against her gave her a sense of peace.

"Welcome home Takeshi."

* * *

AU: Sooo, what do you guys think? XD Funny thing is, the hard part wasn't Yamamoto's personality. I kept getting stuck between making this a pure lemon chapter or a pure bonding chapter, so in the end, it became a mixture of both, though I guess a little more bonding than lemon.

I also wrote this because I had always wondered about what would happen if Yamamoto killed someone. Out of all the characters, I thought it would affect him the most and since he's so hard to understand, I wondered what his reaction would be. So, I hope you all enjoyed this. Sorry if it's too gloomy or intense for you guys. I'll try and make the next chapter a bit happier.

Review Please!!!


	3. Returning the Favor 5986

**AN: **Haha, two updates in one day... three updates in one week... IT'S A NEW RECORD! MUHAHAHAHA! XD

Well, finally, the greatly anticipated 5986/GokuHaru chapter is finally here! Though to me... er... I'll just wait until you guys are done reading before I comment.

My lack of KHR knowledge might make some things untrue or some characters OOC and I guess I'll explain some stuff at the end of the chapter, just so I won't spoil things! XD

I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn because if I did, there would be a lot more Haru loving!

Please forgive any mistakes, both character-wise and gramatically wise. lol, i still don't understand the beta system thing and I don't really have time to re-read and edit things.

* * *

**Returning the Favor**

_HappyFace1886_

"Hahi, Gokudera-san is sick?" Haru asked incredulously, her eyes widening. She stopped in mid-bite of her snack and almost dropped her fork. When she had decided to stop by Tsuna-san's house on her way home from school, she hadn't expected to hear this.

"That's what he told me this morning." Tsuna said with a wince, remembering the apologies Gokudera had told him repeatedly over the phone in between coughs. He knew if it hadn't been for Bianchi, Gokudera probably would have still attempted to come to school. "He's going to miss school for a while."

"Hey, we should go visit him then," Yamamoto said with a grin. "I'm sure that'll be enough to make him feel better by tomorrow."

Haru clasped her hands together in excitement. "That's a great idea Yamamoto-san! Friends are always the best medicine, after all!"

"I don't think that's a good idea," Tsuna said hesitantly. "He doesn't seem like the type who likes it when other people go into his home. Actually, I don't even know where he lives. Bianchi-san first told me he was sick before Gokudera called me himself."

"But it's better if he's surrounded by people that cares for him while he's sick than being alone by himself," Haru protested.

"I know, but Gokudera never really liked being in other people's company." Tsuna murmured, remembering how hostile Gokudera was with people when he first met them. It was only because he became accustomed to their presence that he wasn't throwing his dynamite sticks at all of them.

Haru stared at her cake with a frown before rising from her seat. "I'm going to get a glass of milk. Is there anything you want from the kitchen?"

The two shook their heads and Haru smiled cheerfully at them before leaving the room. The smile disappeared, replaced by one of determination, as she made her way towards the kitchen. Her pace quickened when she heard the sound of the familiar voice in the kitchen. Opening the door, Haru put on her best smile and clasped her hands before her.

"Bianchi-neesan, can you do me a favor?"

* * *

CRACK!

Gokudera growled as the arm he had punched on the wall exploded with pain. When he pulled his fist away, small pieces of the wall tumbled down. His face was flushed because of the fever, but it also had to do with his aggravation. He had followed the instructions of all the books about how to get rid of a friggin cold, but they hadn't done anything for him. He was still sick!

"How am I supposed to protect Decimo from all those bastards if I'm stuck home because of a damn cold?" Gokudera yelled at the ceiling and was about to punch the wall again, when he remembered Bianchi's chilling voice whispering how if he didn't rest, she was going to force-feed him a new recipe of hers.

Almost against his will, his arms wrapped themselves around his shoulders as he shuddered. Just even the haunting memory of her made him feel sick to the stomach, quite literally. If it wasn't for his blasted sister, he would be out with Decimo, cold or no cold!

A sudden burst of coughs attacked him, reminding him that the cold was no pushover and wasn't going to deal with his insults. Gokudera shivered, but refused to put on his shirt. He had to make the fever go down somehow and since Bianchi had forbidden him from taking an ice bath, he was stuck with being shirtless.

"Stupid... cough... cold," he grumbled angrily and felt his fingers twitch, wanting to light a cigarette. It had become a habit of his and the sudden ceasing of it was starting to make him fidgety. Once again, he mentally cursed Bianchi and her power over him. Gokudera rubbed his forehead when he started to feel dizzy.

Bed.

He needed to go to bed.

Gokudera turned around and blinked profusely when he realized that he now had three beds. He scowled darkly when he saw spots of black in his vision.

"Shit." He croaked before falling onto the ground, darkness enveloping him.

* * *

The moment consciousness gripped him, Gokudera became well aware of how sore his body was. All those injuries he received when fighting the enemy mafia family had nothing on what a cold could do to one's body. Something cool pressed against his head and he heard a gentle whisper.

"Good, his fever's going down," when the hand disappeared, Gokudera almost called out in protest when he remembered that he was still 'unconscious' to this person. "Ooh, this baka. I just knew he was going to be in trouble if he was alone! He should just let his stupid pride go and ask for help when he needs it!"

What, this bi-!

"But Haru's glad she was able to convince Bianchi-san into tell her where Gokudera-san lived. Who knows what would have happened if she hadn't asked."

...Haru?

"Ah, the porridge is done!" she chirped, unaware of how Gokudera had tensed up at the realization of just who his mysterious 'savior' was. When he heard the patter of her footsteps disappear, he allowed one eye to open. Sitting up, he remained motionless as the information began to process through his head.

SHIT!

How had that annoying woman found out where he lived? Gokudera mentally groaned, remembering how she had mentioned Bianchi. He really needed to find a way to become immune to Bianchi's presence.

Anyways, what was Haru even doing here? She couldn't be here just because she heard that he was sick! He was given no more time to dwell on it as he heard Haru's footsteps reappearing. When the door knob turned, he immediately fell back on the bed and feigned sleep before mentally berating himself for doing so.

What was he so afraid of?

It was just the annoying woman! He could have revealed that he was awake and send her on her way! Why did he-?

"Gokudera-san has such a clean home," Haru appraised, noticing how not a speck of dirt seemed to be in place anywhere. "But... it seems really lonely here..."

He unconsciously tensed up even more. What did she mean by that?

Haru sat before Gokudera's bed, feeling a bit silly that she was talking to someone unconscious, but talking, even if it was about nothing, always had the strange ability of calming her nerves. "At Haru's house, there are so many pictures of Haru. There are even some from when she was just a baby!"

Gokudera clenched his hands into fists, thankful that his hands were under the blanket. What was this woman rambling about now? He didn't want to hear what she had in her house!

"I wonder... does Gokudera-san not want to remember about home?" Haru mused softly, looking at the bookcase crammed with books. At her father's office, he kept at least a few pictures within his bookcase, even if it meant that some of the books would have to be stashed somewhere else. "Haru doesn't really know since she's sure Gokudera-san hasn't told anyone, but... she wonders if something happened at home."

He almost snapped that it was none of her business, but that meant he would reveal that he was awake. So instead, Gokudera gritted his teeth and tried to ignore the stupid woman's ramblings. She was right. He didn't want to remember and her talking was only making him remember unwanted memories!

"Haru knows that it's none of her business, but it makes her sad... because even if Gokudera-san doesn't think so, Haru thinks of him as her friend and... and friends shouldn't leave other friends alone when they're hurting." Haru mumbled to herself, daring herself to glance at his face. She allowed herself a small amused smile when she saw how tensed his face was. "Haha, even in his sleep, Gokudera-san is always on guard."

Gokudera, for once, felt his mind silent.

She thought of him as a friend? Even though they fought and argued all the time, even though he insulted her all the time, she still thought of him as a friend? Sure she argued back and insulted him too, but after all that, she'd still come up to him with a smile even though he'd scowl angrily at her.

Not to mention, she actually came to his home even though she knew he would have brusquely ordered her to leave. If their roles had been reversed, he knew he would have just dropped her without a bat of an eye, albeit now that he actually thought about it, he knew he would have felt a little guilt...

Wait, what?

Guilty?

Why would he have felt guilty?

He wasn't this woman's friend! Even if she thought of him as a friend, he wouldn't regard her as his friend! His loyalty was only with the Decimo. The Decimo was the only person he needed to care about, not this silly woman.

"But I hope..."

Gokudera's thoughts stopped when he heard her wistfully speaking.

"I hope that someday Gokudera-san will smile and relax around me just as I am around him." Haru said with a serene smile.

What?

"Haha, what am I saying?" Haru said, feeling her face flushed. "Stupid Haru! No saying weird stuff to people, especially when they're unconscious!"

She felt safe with him?

"Uh... oh... look at the time!" Haru squeaked, abruptly standing from the chair. She released another squeak when the chair noisily tipped over. Latching onto it, she glanced at Gokudera to see if the noise had disturbed him and sighed in relief when she saw he hadn't moved. "H-Haru will be going now Gokudera-san. Please eat the porridge and feel better. She hopes to see you tomorrow!"

He vaguely heard her running around the room, trying to gather her belongings before rushing out of the door.

She felt safe with him?

Him? The rowdy boy who'd glare at anything that dared to come near the Decimo? The guy who'd blow up a human being in a heart-beat if he was pissed off?

Gokudera opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling.

He couldn't get the thought out of his mind. That damn woman actually felt safe around him when he hadn't done anything to earn those feelings from her? She felt safe with him, even though the weapon he wielded had a high chance of backfiring on him if he wielded it incorrectly?

Growling, he tossed the blankets off of him and stormed off into the kitchen.

He'd eat that damn porridge she made, but only because she had gone through the trouble of helping him. And even though he hadn't asked for it, the one thing Gokudera Hayato hated the most was being caught in someone's debt.

"Stupid woman," he grumbled.

* * *

(_Next day_)

"Achoo!" Haru sneezed before shivering, clutching onto her pink blanket. "Hahi... I can't believe I'm sick! Sniff... this is all Gokudera-san's fault! He gave me his cold!"

Okay, so it's true that it's not like Gokudera-san had sneezed on her or anything and just by being in the same room as him didn't mean she'd get his cold, but that wasn't the reason why she was blaming him. It was his fault because... because...

* * *

"_Hahi! Gokudera-san!" Haru squeaked as the moment she opened the door to his bedroom, she saw him unconscious on the floor. She nearly stumbled while running towards him and quickly touched his shoulder only to retract her hand quickly. "Oh no, he's burning up!"_

_She looked around frantically and saw his untouched his bed, but tons and tons of opened books on his desk. This baka! Did he spend the entire night trying to find remedies for his cold instead of sleeping?_

"_Gokudera-san needs to go to bed and fast!" Haru said grabbing his arm. Her face flushed as she became all too aware of how he wasn't wearing a shirt. Biting her lip, she pulled his arm around her shoulder, the flush deepening as she saw how close they were. His chest was so built and... and... no, no, no, no, no, what was she thinking?_

_Be angry, Haru told herself. Be angry that he was being an idiot! Insult him, INSULT HIM!_

"_I should have known Gokudera-san would be all muscle..." she mumbled and then almost dropped him when she realized what she just said. "I-I-I mean, Gokudera-san must lose weight! He's too heavy for Haru to c-c-carry!"_

* * *

"I-If that baka hadn't been unconscious on the floor, Haru wouldn't have had to pick him up a-and she wouldn't be sick right now." Haru tightened the grip on the blanket, pulling it closer around her. "Yeah, it's that baka's fault!"

"Who's the baka?" a familiar deep, tenured voice growled.

Haru squeaked and almost tumbled off her bed, but a hand steadied her. She looked up and her eyes widened at the sight of the emerald eyes. "G-Gokudera-san?"

Gokudera felt her eyes on him and he looked away, trying to force away the blush that threatened to appear. Damn it, he had more self-control than this. "Don't think I'm here to thank you for yesterday. Decimo is stuck at school and wasn't able to come visit you so he sent me to make sure you were alright."

"O-Oh," she should be disappointed that Tsuna-san wasn't here, but her heart was still beating quickly to allow her to feel down. Gokudera-san being so close to her only reminded her of what had happened yesterday. She blushed, unable to stand looking at his face anymore, and trailed her gaze down. She squeaked when she realized that she was looking at his chest and so, slapped her hands over her eyes.

"O-Oi, what are you doing?" Gokudera demanded.

"N-Nothing, it's nothing!" Haru squeaked. "H-How did Gokudera-san know that it was H-Haru that came to visit you yesterday?"

"Fool," he grumbled, finally releasing her and sitting down on a nearby chair. "Aneki can't cook anything edible and she told me that you came to my house."

"O-Oh," Haru mumbled before bowing as low as she could while sitting on the bed. "I'm sorry for intruding into your house and using your stuff without asking you!"

"Stop apologizing you stupid woman!" Gokudera snapped.

"Hahi, don't call Haru stupid!" Haru yelled back.

"Then stop doing stupid things!"

"Ooh, baka Gokudera-san!" Haru threw the pillow at him before freezing, immediately covering her mouth as coughs racked her body. Gokudera caught the pillow and ran up to her in concern.

"Are you alright?" he asked before he could stop himself. What the hell? Why was he asking if this stupid woman was alright? He was only here because Decimo asked him. It wasn't because of what happened yesterday. That definitely wasn't the reason why!

"H-Haru's fine," Haru managed to say. "C-Can you call H-Haru's Okaasan for her?"

"Your mother just went out to get something at the grocery," he said with a frown.

"Oh, I see," she said, breathing deeply to sigh in relief when the coughs finally desisted. "W-Well, thank you for coming over Gokudera-san. C-Can you tell Tsuna-san I said thank you?"

"Where are you going?" Gokudera asked when he saw her crawling off the bed.

"Haru needs to eat something if she wants this cold to go away," she explained and was getting ready to head out the door when a hand stopped her. "G-Gokudera-san?"

"You're in no condition to be moving around." He growled. "Get back in bed."

"B-B-B-!"

"Get back in bed," he ordered his time, narrowing his eyes in an attempt to intimidate her. Haru glared back at him, but reluctantly got back into bed when he turned her around and led her back. "...and if you tell anyone about this, I'll make sure you regret it."

"Hahi?" she looked at him, confused.

"The kitchen is downstairs, right?" he asked, dropping his backpack next to her desk, tossing his school jacket while he was at it. Haru blinked at him, unsure of what to say other than to nod. "Okay, I'll be back soon."

"W-Wait, Gokudera-san, what are you doing?" Haru asked in a panic.

"...I'm just fulfilling a debt, that's all, so don't think anything weird out of this!" he yelled briefly before rushing out the door, unable to handle the redness spreading through his cheeks.

That stupid, stupid woman!

He wasn't doing this because he cared about her!

It wasn't anything like that!

Really...

But even though he continued to utter those words in his head, a smile lingered on his face as he prepped the kitchen ready to make her the rice porridge.

* * *

**::owari::**

* * *

**AN: **Uhh, I have no idea if Gokudera calls Bianchi neesan or not so I just made him call her Bianchi. If anyone knows what he calls her, tell me please and I'll change it! **(07-16-09**: Changed it! Thank you dragonlayer!**)** Also, my formatting has changed a bit. I'm stuck between the one I used for this chapter or the one I used in the previous chapter. This chapter has labeling and stuff, like AN and the chapter title before the chapter starts, while the previous one doesn't.

This chapter occurs before TYL and before Mukuro appears and is kinda like the turning point of Gokudera's affection towards Haru, basically from viewing her as a stranger he didn't really care much about to someone he acknowledges and considers as sort of a friend... maybe even more. I dunno, despite how emotional Gokudera appears to be, to me, it seem as though that's one of the hardest shells to crack. Because he appears so emotion at times, it's hard to tell if he's really hiding what he feels... like, does he really trust anyone else besides Tsuna? Does he regard anyone else as a friend or comrade?

Anyways, I know something like this most likely never happened or anything, but I guess this is one of the joys of fanfictions! XD

Review Please!!!


End file.
